


Good Boy

by stuckyfucky



Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Desperation, Diapers, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Just a short one.My mind is filthy 🙃
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066343
Kudos: 18





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one.  
> My mind is filthy 🙃

The Asset follows the Commander to the safehouse's living room. It's difficult to walk, at this point. Its legs are shaking, steps uneven, it can barely keep itself upright with the heavy, urgent pressure pulsing in its bladder, but the Commander told it to come. It cannot disobey. 

The Asset has to stop, momentarily. It has no choice. A wave runs through it so harsh, so painful, that it has to stop and cross its legs tightly, squeezing itself hard through the diaper, to try and hold back the liquid threatening to spill out. A desperate moan escapes its mouth, and the Commander looks back over his shoulder. 

"I said come on. Hurry up." He says.

The Asset has to wait for the spasms to pass before it can uncross its legs and walk again. Its steps are tiny, as it needs to press its thighs so tightly together, but it's walking, at least.

The Commander turns to face the Asset as it slowly approaches. "On your knees." He says.

The Asset grabs itself again, gingerly lowering itself to the floor, trying not to move too much and possibly jostle its overfilled bladder. A small leak escapes anyway, when its knees come in contact with the hardwood floor. It squeezes harder, squirming on the spot with a pitiful whimper.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, soldier." The Commander says. He's rubbing his erection through his pants, staring down at the soldier with flushed cheeks and a dark glint in his eyes.

The Commander removes his dick from the pants, slapping it to the side of the Asset's face. It leaves a small smear of pre-cum on its cheek. "Open up."

The Asset obediently opens its mouth, and the Commander puts his cock inside. He fucks into the Asset's mouth, running his fingers through the Asset's hair with a low moan.

"Fuck." The Commander pants. "Go ahead, baby. Let go. I know you need it. Go." He says.

The Asset's pissing full force before the Commander even finishes speaking the order. It moans in blissful relief as the pressure steadily lessens, and the Commander gasps, fucking faster into its mouth.

The Asset closes its eyes, focusing on the feeling of the pain dissipating, being replaced by pleasurable warmth around its genitals as the diaper swells up. It can feel the urine running hot over the length of its dick, pooling momentarily around its balls and ass before the diaper has a chance to soak it up.

"Does it feel good? I bet it feels good. Blink twice if it feels good." The Commander says breathlessly. 

The Asset blinks twice, and the Commander smiles down at it.

"Now rub yourself through the diaper. I want you to cum. You've been a good boy, you deserve it. Go ahead." The Commander says, still fucking the Asset's mouth, keeping its head steady with a tight grip on its hair.

The Asset spreads its thighs and follows the order, and its own dick is almost immediately as hard as the Commander's is in its mouth as the warm, wet padding rubs against it.

The Asset rubs faster, subconsciously making small, minute movements towards its hand with its hips, finding delicious friction in the soaked diaper that sends a chill running up its spine.

The Commander starts moving faster, so the Asset does too. It can feel its orgasm fast approaching as the wet heat envelopes its dick, sliding against the shaft and head instantaneously. 

The Commander's movements become steadily more erratic, before the Asset can taste the bitter saltiness shooting against the back of its throat, and it can't hold back its own orgasm either, gasping around the cock in its mouth as the sticky liquid spills out of its own cock, adding to the mess in the diaper. It keeps rubbing through the ecstasy, feeling the cum slide over its shaft as more and more spills out, until it's done, left panting and blissed out.

"Fuck." The Commander says, pulling out of the Asset's mouth. He strokes the Asset's face with the back of his hand. "Good boy, soldier."

The Asset swallows the bitter cum in its mouth and smiles. It feels so warm and content right now, being praised and still in that fuzzy post-orgasm bliss. It's glad to be a good boy. 


End file.
